Replication applications provide a variety of useful capabilities for users. For example, a system with failover capabilities is able to switch over to a backup or redundant device in the event a primary device fails unexpectedly. In some cases, a replication application is useful even if no failure occurs. For example, a company may have multiple offices where employees in different offices access the same set of data and a replication application is used to duplicate data across offices.
Some replication applications use tasks that must be performed in a certain order. For example, some replication applications send copies of changes (e.g., made to a file or other data on a source) to a target. At the target the changes (i.e., tasks) must be performed in the same order as on the source. Techniques to improve the performance of replication applications that use tasks with a certain order would be useful.